


A Little Blush and Lipstick

by JudyDo



Category: Japan (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8968645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyDo/pseuds/JudyDo
Summary: Rob isn't the sort to wear makeup, but it turns out David has other ideas...





	

Robert Dean had never touched a makeup brush in his life. But it turned out being a pop star meant you were expected to wear makeup--at least according to his friend David.

“Uh, Dave... Isn’t the contour a little much?”

“More contour!” David said ecstatically, attacking his cheek with the brush. “Now close your eyes--peachy eyeshadow!”

Rob closed his eyes and winced as David went over both of eyelids in turn with a smaller brush, jabbing and poking at his eyes in result. “You could be a little gentler...” he muttered.

“Now for blush,” David said, ignoring Rob’s comment and reaching into his makeup case. “And lipstick! I think and deep orange would really match your completion--”

“Hold up!” Rob took a step away from David before he could attack him again. “No-no blush David. And no lipgloss either.” He laughed nervously. “I don’t want people to think I’m gay or something.”

“Honey,” David said with a frown, “from my experience, the ladies love it when the guys wear a little blush and lipstick.”

“Your experience isn’t just with the ladies, though, is it?” Rob asked, examining his contour in the mirror. It still seemed a little much to him.

“Yes well,” David’s frown deepened. “I guess everyone agrees it makes a fellow look better. C’mon Rob. I can do a shade of pink rather than orange if you’d prefer.”

“No! I’d prefer none David!”

“Aw Rob! You’d look so nice!”

“I don’t need to look nice David. It’s not like anyone’s going to be looking at me anyways.”

“They’d look at you more if you cared what you looked like,” David said, trying to come at him again with another brush, a big circular one.

Rob stopped the brush with his hand. “Maybe I don’t want them to look at me!”

“But you have such a pretty face!”

Rob laughed. “David! David look at me. Pretty?” He scoffed. “Thanks for the contour, though. It makes it look like there might be some shape to my face.” 

“Rob, I think your face is very lovely.”

“I think you’re buttering me up because you want to see me with lipstick on.”

“Well...” David smiled a bit. “Maybe.” Rob sighed exasperatedly. David frowned again. "I'm not awfully handsome without a bunch of makeup either, it's okay, honey. Now... Could I please give you a little blush and lipstick? You can take it off right afterwards."

"Just so you can prove a point? No, thank you."

"Mick lets me do his lipstick!"

"I'm not Mick. If you want to go do his makeup, go find him." 

"But..." David frowned, fingering a tube of lipstick. "This shade wouldn't match him."

"Go get Richard then."

"It wouldn't match him either. I bought it for you. Peachy boy."

"No you didn't... That's ridiculous." Rob searched David's face. "Why would you buy lipstick for me? You know I've never worn it before."

"I thought it would look nice. Please, Rob? You can take it right off after this but... I'm never going to get a chance to use it again."

Rob sighed. "Okay, alright. I still think it's weird that you bought makeup for me."

David let out a cry of delight. "It's not weird," he said reassuringly. "I shop for everyone on the band. I've got a little bag for each of your makeup kits, actually. Now hold still and part your lips."

Rob held still and David uncapped the lipstick and applied it to his lips. “Now I’m not going to talk,” he muttered, “because then you might want to talk back and you can’t, not until I’m done.” Rob stifled a laugh. David was clearly not aware that saying he wasn’t going to talk still counted as talking. 

“There,” David said, smiling at his own work. “And now...” Quickly, before Rob could protest, he swooped in with the same circular brush as before and rapidly applied blush to his cheeks. 

“David!” Rob grumbled once he had finished. “I bet I look like a clown now!”

“You look precious,” David said. He turned Rob around so he could see himself in the mirror.

Rob frowned. “I do look like a clown!” He touched his cheek. “I feel all cake-y.”

“You look fantastic,” David said reassuringly.

“I’m glad at least one of us thinks that. I look like I’m trying to be you...” Rob made a face.

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It means...” Rob looked at himself in the mirror again and reluctantly smiled a bit at his reflection. As much as he hated to admit it, David had picked out a good color for him.

"You like it!" David exclaimed delightedly.

"No I don't," Rob said. "And even if I did, I'm not going to let the guys see me with all this on my face. Do you have a towel or something?"

David frowned poutily. "They're all more of cake faces than you are Rob! You don't need to take it off, it looks natural!"

"I'll just look for a towel myself then. Unless you've got some fancy makeup wipes you could give me?"

"Well..." David said, eyeing him strangely.

"What?"

"I could help you take it off, if you want," David said, his voice giddy and oddly flirtatious.

Rob raised an eyebrow. "So you do have some wipes then?"

David took a step closer. "I have some wipes..." He wiped part of Rob's bottom lip with his thumb, and smirked. "...or something."

Rob frowned. "If you're just going to use your hands," he said lecturing, "I can just get a towel."

"I wasn't planning to just use a towel," David said, leaning into him so their noses were touching. Rob took a step back uncomfortably, his heart jumpy.

"Okay, that's weird," Rob said, laughing nervously. "I'll just go grab a towel--" He took another step in the other direction, but David grabbed his arm and pulled him back before he could get away. Suddenly, they were nose and nose again.

"Don't you want to, Robert?" David said in an almost-whine, a smirk on his lips.

"Want to what?" Rob wished his voice hadn't come out so squeaky.

"Kiss me!" David said.

"What!"

"Oh," David took a step back, a pout coming over his face. "I guess not. You can just go grab a towel I suppose..."

"Don't give me that look!" Rob said, running his hands through his hair.

David continued to pout. "What look?"

"That one!" Rob shouted. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. "So... You want me to kiss you then?"

"I want you to want to kiss me," David replied.

"What a confusing answer," grumbled Rob. "Why? Because Mick won't?"

David made a face. "That implies I'm hoping Mick will kiss me, which, rest assured, is not the case."

"Then--David I told you to stop giving me that look! Jesus."

"I don't know which look you're talking about!"

"You know--when you're sad and you kind of... Puff out your bottom lip and your eyes get all big and--" Rob stopped and shook his head. "Just stop it."

"Am I making you uncomfortable Robert?" David's frown deepened.

"No! It's--God! It's your 'I want you to kiss me' face!"

David smirked at that comment. "Are you saying I'm seducing you, Robert?"

"No!" Rob said, wishing he sounded more confident in his answer and less panicked.

David closed the space between them, oozing confidence with no trace of panic. "Are you sure?" he said, tracing Rob's jawline with his index finger.

"Quite sure, thank you," Rob said, stiffening at the touch.

"Right," David said, giving him what seemed like an overly practiced eyebrow raise. It was perfect and Rob felt completely trapped. "I think," David drawled, "that you do want to kiss me, but you're too scared to say." Their noses were touching again and Rob felt oddly dizzy. "What do you think of that, Robert?"

"I-I think you should stop calling me Robert." Before David could answer to that, Rob grabbed both of his shoulders, turned his head at an angle, and brought their lips together.

David let out a tiny sound of happiness and kissed back, his lips soft, their kiss deep. When they finally pulled away, David gave him a look Rob had never seen before. He appeared to be starstruck.

“Well, I--” Rob started, but David cut him off with a big, tight hug.

“You,” he agreed warmly, his face pressed up against Rob’s. He turned his head and gave Rob a big kiss on the cheek. 

“David!” Rob laughed in exasperation. Remains David’s deep red lipstick were imprinted on his cheek, and his lips had been left less rid of his peachy lipstick and more of mushed about with various shades of David’s red and his peach.

David laughed. “Do you want to go meet the guys looking like this?”

“Uh--”

“Makeup wipes are in my bag, honey. Just...” David kissed him one last time on the other cheek. “There,” he said with a satisfied smile. “Now you can go clean it off.”


End file.
